La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor
by Les Filles du NET
Summary: C'est un gros délire! Pas coupable! Les ordres viennent d'en haut! Du HRFRHO, défi lancé par Severia Dousbrune! Allez...1,2,3 REVIEWS!


**Réponse au défit de Severia Dousbrune dont voici l'énoncé:**

_"Votre mission, si toutefois vous l'acceptez, sera d'utiliser un conte ou une légende qui a bercé votre enfance, qui a bouleversé votre adolescence (comment ça j'en fais un peu trop?) et vous émeut encore en tant qu'adulte... le tout accommodé sauce Poudlard!"_

**Catégorie:** Harry Potter (que celui qui a dit Sakura Card Captor se dénonce).

**Auteur:** MOI! Lizzie Patil des (collectif de six filles super fermé et VIP vivant dans la même ville et se saoûlant dans le même bar même si seulement trois d'entre elles ont atteint la majorité)

**Pairing:**SnapeXxXHermione

**Rating:** PG

**Conte:** Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**Genre:** Parodie/Humour

* * *

Il était une fois, une jolie et gentille petite fille dans la Tour de Gryffondor et tricotait des chapeaux pour les elfes de maisons. Un jour, on lui avait offert un chaperon rouge et un badge de préfète et c'est pour cela que l'on l'appelle La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor. 

Un jour, Harry tomba dans les escaliers menant à leur dortoir en catastrophe en même temps que Ron et les deux garçons se bousculèrent à Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui étaient descendues tout aussi rapidement de leur dortoir.

-PETITE PREFETE DE GRYFFONDOR! AIDE NOUS! supplièrent-ils en mettant simultanément et en direct un genoux à terre tels les chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

-C'est pas la Légende du Roi Arthur, répliqua Hermione.

-Ah bon, demanda Ron en se grattant le crâne.

-Ouf! soupira Lavande. Je vais éfilocher mon collant!

-Reprends pas surtout, dit Parvati.

-Ouais, on pourrait terminer cette histoire à la con tout droit sortie de l'esprit blondifié de l'auteure...

-**COUPEEEEZ!  
**Parvati enleva ses bouchons de ses oreilles. LizP se leva et administra une gifle à Harry avant de se rassoir sur son fauteuil avec marqué _"AUTEUZE"_ sur le dossier en toile.

-Hermione, tu dis ton texte quand je dirais.  
Parvati remit ses bouchons.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACTIOOOOOOOONNNN!**D'accord? Allez, on y va!

LizP prit une grande inspiration et dit (ou plutôt hurla) :

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACTIOOOOOOOONNNN!  
**-POURQUOI JE VOUS AIDERAIS BANDE D'EMPAFFES!hurla à son tour Hermione. A cause de vous j'ai fais une maille à l'endroit au lieu d'une maille à l'envers!

Hermione se mit à bougonner et soupira avant de leur dire excédée:  
-Le prix habituel.  
-D'accord!  
Et ils sortirent de leurs poches quelques dizaines de Gallions. Ron avait droit de payer à crédit.

-Attention, Petite Préfète de Gryffondor, dit Lavande. Le Professeur Rogue habite de l'autre côté du château. Il faut traverser le territoire de Rusard, Miss Teigne, Peeves, Draco et Robert les Pervers, Pansy et Blaise Zabini, les Sadiques...Donne au Professeur Rogue ces interros et ce petit flacon de potion, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, soupira Hermione. J'y vais...Mais la prochaine fois que vous avez un travail supplémentaire, m'appellez pas

-D'accord! s'exclamèrent les quatre jeunes Gryffondors sans se soucier qu'ils allaient récidiver. La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor s'engagea donc dans les couloirs, direction les cachots.

La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor s'arrêta en chemin:  
-OUH! Les beaux livres de la bibliothèque!

Mais dans la bibliothèque, il y avait Draco et Robert, les Pervers. Ils accostèrent Hermione.

-Dis, tu baises, demanda Robert, crétin fini à l'encéphale ramollie de Serpentard.  
Hermione le regarda comme si c'était un ver de vase et prit un gros traité de potions pour le frapper. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue était à côté.

-Miss Granger, dix points en moins à Gryffondor. La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor sortit de la bibliothèque avant de se souvenir des interros et des fioles de potion.

-Merde, il est plus là!

Elle se mit donc à descendre les escaliers mais elle entendit Pansy et Blaise Zabini s'esclaffer de leur côté! Elle trébucha sur quelque chose et se mit à dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses.

-Ah, on veut nettoyer les escaliers avec son cul, dit la voix de Rusard. Et Rusard la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena vers les cachots.

-Tu vas me nettoyer tout ça avec juste un nettoie-tout magique de la mère Grattesec!  
Et il ferma la porte. La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor voulut sortir de la salle mais elle était fermée!

-Oh non! Je me suis faîte manger par le loup! (fallait bien que je le remplace! Mais la grand mère joue aussi le rôle du bucheron donc c'était pas pratique de la mettre aussi dans le ventre du méchant loup ).

Et elle se mit à crier au secour en tambourinant sur la porte si bien que le Professeur Rogue, le Buchaudron (Bucheron et Chaudron ) l'entendit:  
-Merde!  
Et à grand coup de scie sauteuse...

-**COUPEEEEZ!**

LizP s'approcha de Rogue et lui prit la scie sauteuse:  
-TU CROIS QUE C'EST ROMANTIQUE! Prends la scie circulaire

-D'accord.  
-Et relève tes manches, on doit voir tes beaux muscles saillants humidifiés par la sueur de l'effort

-Mais la Marque...Tenta (sans succès évidemment) Severus.  
-ON TE MET UN PANSEMENT STYLE TU T'ES FAIT UN TATOUAGE PAS ENCORE CICATRISE! **MAQUILLEUUUUUSSSEE!  
**La maquilleuse arriva avec un gros pansement et le mit sur l'avant-bras gauche de Rogue.

-Attention...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACTIOOOOOOOONNNN!**

Donc, Rogue prit la petite scie circulaire et défonça la porte. La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor se jeta dans ses bras et dit:  
-OH MON SAUVEUR!  
Et avec la main dans les cheveux, elle les agita, sourit et Severus fut charmé...Et c'est alors que...

_**PUBLICITE!**_  
Le Dentifrice _Colle Gâte_ vous colle et vous gâte les dents comme il faut!

_Le Chicaneur!_ La Vraie voix du Monde des Sorciers. Aujourd'hui en première page le calendrier australien de Mrs Spratz! Le Calendrier des sorciers les plus sexy de la planète!

_Nokia_...Connecting people!

**_Fin des pubs_**.

En attendant, Severus, entièrement nu, et Hermione également finissaient leurs ébats amoureux avec un dernier:  
-OH OUI!  
-RHôô QU'T'es BONNE!  
Ils se rhabillèrent ensuite et La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor porta son amant dans son lit avec les potions et les interros.

Comme d'habitude! Trempe sa nouille et s'endort! La Petite Préfète l'embrassa en lui disant:  
-La prochaine fois, on le fera dans le chaudron, la semaine dernière c'était dans le placard, faut bien faire mieux.  
-D'accord PeePeeGee (P P G, Petite Préfète de Gryffondor, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore comprit!), murmura Severus. Au prochain devoir à rendre...

-Alors, pas trop horrible, demanda Ron.

-Non, ça va, dit Hermione. Il m'a gueulé dessus mais bon...Comme d'habitude.  
-Tant mieux, dit Lavande. Parce que j'ai oublié de donner le récapitulatif des effets de la potion...

Une fois hors de la tour de Gryffondor, La Petite Préfète de Gryffondor fit un grand bond et s'écria:  
-**YES!  
**Et courut jusqu'aux cachots!

**FIN!**

Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec le Blues du Dentiste dans les oreilles!

Allez, à bientôt! Dans vos petites Reviews...

Lizzie Patil des Filles du NET


End file.
